Mysterio
: Looking for another article with the name Mysterio? Check out the Mysterio disambiguation page. Mysterio is a former special effects expert that uses his knowledge of special effects to make it appear that he has mystic powers and uses them to commit crimes. History Early life Quentin Beck was once a special effects expert that worked on several Hollywood movies. During the filming of a movie he was working on the cast and crew were shooting a car chase scene on location at the Brooklyn Bridge. The scene involved several explosions. However, Quentin Beck placed a mortar on the bridge without a city permit. The mortar made an even bigger explosion than was the director had wanted (which was Beck intention) and it damaged the rotor of a helicopter and the helicopter made a crash landing on the bridge. As Spider-Man arrived he got the pilot out of the helicopter before it exploded. When Spider-Man went after Beck he started a fire in an attempt to get away from Spider-Man. However, as Beck ran away Spider-Man was able to capture him in his web. Quentin Beck then swore that he would get revenge on Spider-Man right before he was arrested. Later life Revenge One year later Beck was released from prison and began to create plans to frame Spider-Man by impersonating him. Quentin Beck also developed holocubes which were small devices capable of projecting realistic 3D images. Once Beck was ready he disguised himself as Spider-Man and robbed the Metropolitan Museum. He was even able to duplicate Spider-Man's powers by using his knowledge of special effects. The real Sppider-Man then became a public enemy. The next day the police, Peter Parker and J. Jonah Jameson were at the Metropolitan Museum. As Jameson was reporting on Spider-Man theft Mysterio appeared in a cloud of smoke. Mysterio then told the press that he will defeat Spider-Man and that he also wants the press present when he does it. Mysterio then turns into a tornado and crashes throught the museum ceiling which causes a cave in. As everyone runs for safety the ceiling appears undamaged. Peter then learned that what he saw was just an illusion. Mysterio later posed as Spider-Man and robbed the Brooklyn Bridge Mall in an attempt to lure Spider-Man there which was a success. As Spider-Man attempts to tackle Mysterio je disappears and Spider-Man realizes that it was just another illusion. The real Mysterio then appeared and told Spider-Man that he will fight him in the same place where he ruined him. A hole then appeared behind Mysterio leading to the Brooklyn Bridge. As Mysterio went through it Spider-Man followed him. However, it was just another illusion. A short while later Spider-Man arrived at the Brooklyn Bridge and confronted. However, people believed that Spider-Man was a thief and Mysterio was a hero so the crowd was booing Spider-Man. By using his weapons (which he created to simulate super powers) Mysterio was able to defeat Spider-Man and send him into the river. That same night J. Jonah Jameson reported on how Mysterio was able to defeat Spider-Man and even called him a real hero. Spider-Man was eventually able to track Mysterio to the abandoned movie studio called Wonder Studios. Mysterio was then able to lure Spider-Man into a trap where he battles several robots that looked like monsters. However, Spider-Man was able to defeat them. Mysterio then revealed that he also kidnapped J. Jonah Jameson and Terri Lee and was about to kill them by dropping them onto a bed of spikes. After saving Jameson and Lee four robotic Mysterio's and the real Mysterio appeared aiming weapons at Spider-Man. By trusting his spider sense, Spider-Man was able to attack the real Mysterio. Mysterio was then arrested by Terri Lee and was taken to prison. The Insidious Six The Insidious Six After several defeats at the hands of Spider-Man, Kingpin decided to for a team to kill him. Kingpin orchestrated the escape of Mysterio, Doctor Octopus, Shocker, Rhino, Chameleon, and Scorpion. Kingpin wanted all of them to join his team he called the Insidious Six. Mysterio aswell as the others at first refused to join Kingpin's Insidious Six because each criminal wanted to take down Spider-Man by themselves. However, Kingpin was able to convince Mysterio and the other criminals to work for him and join his Insidious Six. The Insidious Six then set a trap for Spider-Man. The Insidious Six was able to lure Spider-Man into the open and attack him. Outmatched Spider-Man ran into a parking garage where he saw a train coming straight toward him. However, his spider sense didn't go off and spider-Man knew that the train was just one of Mysterio's illusions. Just as Mysterio was about to kill Spider-Man, Doctor Octopus grabbed Spider-Man with his mechanical arm. However, Spider-Man was able to escape before being killed. The Insidious Six later abducted May Parker and told Peter to have Spider-Man meet them. As Spider-Man arrived at the meeting spot he saw Aunt May but later turned out to be Chameleon in disguise. The Insidious Six started to fight Spider-Man. Spider-Man was able to get one off Mysterio's holocubes and used it to temporarily confuse the Insidious Six. However, Spider-Man was eventually captured by Doctor Octopus and unmasked. Mysterio nd Shocker tried to kill him but they were stopped by Doctor Octopus who thought that he wasn't the real Spider-Man (at the time Peter lost his spider powers). Chameleon then threatened May's life unless Peter took them to the real Spider-Man. When Peter took the Insidious Six to where he lied and said he met Spider-Man, Mysterio used his holographic technology to make the members of the Insidious Six look like giant air conditioning units. However, Peter was able to trick Shocker into pushing him over the side of the building allowing him to change into Spider-Man. However, Spider-Man was able to escape the Insidious six and after this Mysterio left the team and the other members of the Insidious Six went their different ways. Non-canon history In the comic book Totally Kids, Mysterio teamed up with several of Spider-Man's enemies to defeat Spider-Man. However, Spider-Man was able to get away. Equipment Mysterio's holocubes are small objects capable of projecting realistic 3D holograms. On several occasions Mysterio would use the holocubes to make it look like he could teleport and that he had other magical powers. Mysterio's costume also had several weapons incorporated into it. His gloves could release balls of light that would fly around his opponents and disorient them. Mysterio could also fire a laser beam from the palm of his glove. The costume could also release a smoke screen that would surround his body which Mysterio would use to make it appear that he could teleport (he would use the smoke screen and the holocube in conjunction with one another). In the comics In the comics, Quentin Beck had short black hair and later shaved his head bald. In Spider-Man: The Animated Series, Beck was given long blonde hair that he kept in a ponytail. In the comics, Quentin Beck was also a special effects expert and stunt man for Hollywood movies. Beck then saw this as a dead-end job and became an actor. However, Beck's acting was poorly recieved. After this, Beck used his expertise in special effects to become a criminal called Mysterio. The part of Beck's back story where he made an explosion on a movie set bigger than it had to be and being caught by Spider-Man and arrested (which led to Beck's hatred for Spider-Man and him wanting to get revenge) was original to Spider-Man: The Animated Series. In the comics, Spider-Man and Beck only met each other after Beck became Mysterio. Beck later committed suicide when he learned he had cancer. The mantel of Mysterio was then taken over by Daniel Berkhart and later by Francis Klum. However, Beck was later resurrected and once again became Mysterio. Appearances *The Menace of Mysterio *The Insidious Six *Battle of the Insidious Six *Doctor Strange (Mentioned only) Trivia *Had a sixth season been produced Mysterio would have been revealed to be alive and in possession of the Time Dilation Accelerator. Mysterio would have used the Time Dilation Accelerator to open a portal to another dimension and bring Dormammu into our world. Spider-Man would have then teamed up with Ghost Rider to defeat both Dormammu and Mysterio. *Quentin Beck's appearance in Spider-Man Adventures more closely resembled his comic book appearance as opposed to Spider-Man: The Animated Series when Beck was redesigned with long blonde hair. Category:A-Z Category:Villains Category:Insidious Six members Category:Spider-Man: TAS Villains Category:Spider-Man: TAS Characters Category:Earth-92131 characters